Robins
''Robins ''is a video game about a small group of teens living in Gotham who want to be heroes. It originally came out on PC but was ported to PS4, Wii U and Xbox-One. Gameplay Basic/Movement The game is similar to the Batman Arkham series. You can walk using WASD or the L stick and look around using the mouse or the R stick. Space, X, A or B does most of the actions (climb, open doors, etc) if you hold the same keys/buttons you can run. You can crouch or slide (when running) using L Cntrl, R2, RT or ZR. If you hold left click, Y or square you can switch characters. You zoom using Z, R3 or R, you centre the camera using L3 or L. Combat To attack you use the left click, square, X or Y. You perform a counter/silent takedown with a left click, triangle, Y or X. The stun can be performed with the Q key, circle, B or A. To evade an attack you must click Space, X twice, A twice or B twice. Plot Mission One:Rise of the Robins Inspired by Batman a group of friends, consisting of Bell, Tommy, Joseph and Michael, decided to become heroes. They start training in a dojo to find out how to fight, this serves as a tutorial. After what can be assumed to be a year they create their costumes and go out to fight crime, they dub themselves "Robins" as a tribute to Batman's sidekick(s). Mission Two:The first Villain The group try to save a man from being mugged but the mugger chases them in to the sewers. While down there they find a cult led by a man named Blackfire, the mugger finds them but Blackfire grabs him and does something to him off screen, when the mugger is let go he is completely brainwashed and will do anything Blackfire says. Tommy yells at Blackfire making him realizes they are not brainwashed, he sends his cult after them. Once his cult is defeated Blackfire attempts to run away only to be knocked out by Bell. Mission Three:Anarchy The Robins investigate a series of banks that have been destroyed, they find out the person who has been destroying them is Anarky, an old enemy of Batman's, Michael is becomes very attached to the case since Anarky killed his father who was a policeman that arrested him. Before they can fight with Anarky himself they must fight with his henchmen who wear the same mask he does. Anarky is the first boss of the game, he has an army of henchmen to protect him and Anarky himself has a boss bar. Once he is defeated Michael is tempted to kill him but refuses to thinking it will make him just as bad as Anarky. Mission Four:Born in the Bayou The Robins search for a man that has went missing, Joseph finds out the man was a doctor at Arkham who treated one patient in particular, Waylon Jones AKA Killer Croc. They return the sewers to find him but first they must defeat criminals that are hiding in the sewers. When they get to Croc himself he beats most of them and runs off, they then meet Nightwing who tries to convince them to quit but he soon realizes they wont so he settles on helping them defeat Croc. When they find Croc again Nightwing gives them stronger weapons, such as iron pipes. When you fight Croc you must make him ram in to the walls, making him confused, while he is disorientated you must hit him as many times as you can until his health bar his completely down. One Croc is defeated Nightwing says he will not call the Robins heroes but he will call them friends. Mission Five:The Joke's on you Tommy is taken hostage by Victor Zsasz who almost kills him but is stopped. Tommy quits and the team question if they should stay heroes, eventually they all agree to retire. A few days later Bell is at the bank with her parents when it is held up by a group of men in clown masks, Bell comes out of retirement and fights the robbers before being knocked out. When the rest find out she has gone missing they become Robins again so they can find her. Joseph finds out she is being kept in an abandoned amusement park, when they get there the Joker tells them she is one of the rides called "The Road to Hell." They go there and find Bell tied up with bombs strapped to her, Joker tells them they must find him in three minutes or less, if they succeed he will let her go, if they fail he will blow her up. They find the Joker in the gift shop, he fills through with what he said and lets Bell go but he then starts filling the park with Joker gas, all hope seems lost since they are all on the floor coughing and laughfing but then Batman shows up and helps them get out. When they wake up Batman tells them he is not going to stop them from being heroes as long as they remember they, just like him, can still die. Mission Six:Fear Riots are being thrown in the streets and everyone is terrified of everything, Joseph soon finds out this is because of Jonathan Crane AKA the Scarecrow but the worst part is no one knows where he is. The last person to see him was the Riddler, when they find him he says he will tell them where Scarecrow most likely at if they answere a famouse riddle, why is a raven like a writing desk? Bell answers that it's because you can make both say whatever you want. Riddler tells them Scarecrow is probably at Arkham. It is easy to get in and find him since everyone either was exposed to fear toxin or hiding from the infected. When they find Jonathan he fills the room with toxin, the following boss fight has you fightning zombies and a giant Scarecrow, the way you defeat him is by defeating all the zombies untill a timer of three minutes runs out. Once the toxin wears of Michael knocks out Scarecrow. Mission Seven:Love Birds Girls start joining The Joker's gang. The Robins start investigating. Bell gets attacked by one of Joker's goons named Harley Quinn. With her captured Tommy, and the Robins go to rescue Her. Then it shows The Joker there with Harley Quinn kissing each other. When Joker sees the Robins trying to rescue Bell. So he sends Joker goons. You fight them. Then Harley Quinn jumps down begging a boss fight. You have to be quick, and dodge her very fast attacks. How you beat her is Grapple her near you and rapidly Punch her. At the end Joker, and Harley escape. Mission Eight:Bombs Ra's Al Ghul appears on TV all across Gotham and says he was planted bombs in three different places. Joseph finds out one is in the park, one is in Crime Alley and the last at Gotham fountain, the team splits up to get to these bombs faster. Once all the bombs are found Ra's shows up and fights them, Ra's is just as fast as Harley Quinn but fights better than her, this is a boss you can not win. After all the Robins are beat Ra's is about to kill them and then Batman comes to fight him but Ra's escapes. Batman tells the Robins they shouldn't fight villains that are out of there leagues, the agree to only go after villains they are certain they can beat. Mission Nine:Birds The Robins investigate Brutal murders with a Penguin mark on their heads. Joseph suspects it is one of Batman's old enemies The Penguin. The others agree so they try to find him. They can't find them ,but The Riddler says that he can tell the location, but if they solve a riddle. The riddle is Where do you see History, but it is not real? Tommy answers that it is a museum. They go to the museum, and it shows 50 penguin Goons in the IceBerg lounge with Penguin on top. You fight all of the Goons. Then it shows the Penguin in a giant Penguin Mech. How you beat the boss is you use explosive gel on his Robot's legs. When the legs blow up you do a mass combo to finish him off. Mission Ten:Alleys The Robins watch a news report on the statue of justice being defaced with a message that says "come and get us Robins!" and then a series of numbers, Joseph finds out the numbers are the coordinates of Blackgate. When the Robins get there they are greeted by the Joker's voice which tells them to come in, while there they fight not just Joker heanchmen but Anarky's and Penguin's. Once they reach Joker he reveals he has allied himself with Anarky and Penguin and knocks them all out. When they wake up they are in a room with nothing but a weak looking man in a mask, the walls open revealing fifteen heanchmen. Once they are defeated the weak man starts screaming and becomes larger and larger until he is bigger than killer croc, they soon realize this is Bane. You defeat Bane by punching him until his health bar is done, then you crawl on to his back and pull out his tube, you must do this three times. The Robins must now escape before anything horrible happens, along the way they fight many heanchmen. When they reach the end they must fight Anarky, Penguin and Joker all at the same time, Penguin fences with a sharp tip unbrella while the Joker uses his fists the fight. When they are all defeated Batman shows up and thanks them for defeating his enemies. Side-Missions Abbott and Costello The Joker's two pet hyenas, Bud and Lou, have escaped from the Zoo and the Robins must recapture them. Lou is found near the docks eating out of a hot dog cart, you can beat him with a silent takedown. Bud is found terrorising Crime Alley, you can beat him with a simple punch. Available: After The Jokes on You Attack of the Terrible Trio A series of banks have been robbed by three people, one in a fox mask, one in a vulture mask and the last in a shark mask, and the Robins have to find them. They serve as mini bosses, Shark is defeated in the same way as Killer Croc and Vulture is beat like Anarky, Fox on the other hand is watching the fight from a small box with windows, he is defeated in two ways, one is making Shark ram in to him, the other is by smashing the door down and just punching him. Available: After The first Villian Riddle Me This: 1 The Riddler is back, and he left a riddle for the Robins to solve, if they want to find him. The Riddle is What doesn't talk, but Sings. Bell says the answer is a Cuckoo Clock. They go to the Cuckoo Clock store, and face Riddler goons. Then at the end it shows a big Question Mark. Available: After Fear Riddle Me This: 2 The Robins after finding the Question Mark Micheal deciphers it and it turns into another riddle. It says what has ears but can't hear. Joseph says that it is a Corn. So they figure out that it is a Corn Field. You battle more Riddler Goons. Soon it shows a man wrapped around in Paper. Aviable: After Bomb Riddle Me This: 3 The man says that he was one of Riddler's 6 hostages. Then he dies with a riddle on his shirt. It says What is Black, and White, and Frozen all over. Michael says a Penguin. So they went to the Museum The Penguin's old lair.Soon you fight Riddler Goons that have Hostages. When you beat them. The Hostages die with a question Mark through them. Available: After Birds Riddle Me This: 4 With The Hostages Killed The Robins must stop the Riddler once and for all. The Riddler appears on the Screen saying The Last Riddle. He says What is Coming but never came. Tommy says it is Tommorow. They head towards Tomorrow Tech and battles 50 Riddler Goons. At the end you face riddler the Boss is similar to Harley Quinn but he is a lot smarter. Available; After Story finished Mad as a Hatter Multiple people have bought hats from a store called Wonderland and now are robbing people, the Robins must now stop them. Once all of them are defeated the Robins travel to Wonderland where the Mad Hatter reveals himself and knocks them all out. Bell wakes up and realizes Tetch is trying to marry her, Bell must now defeat him and free her friends who have been hypnotized. Available: After Anarky Return Of Quinn Harley Quinn returns but now ready to kill the Robins for defeating The Joker. She plants 4 bombs under Wayne Tower. They have to split up to stop the bombs. After the 4th bomb is stopped Harley Brainwashed Bell. You have to attack Bell a bit then she gets free. Then a Harley Quinn boss happens. It is like the past Harley Quinn boss, but now she has a Hammer that can break the ground. Available: After Story Finished Ravens The group finds out about a criminal team called "the Ravens" they are a group of teens that where inspired by Batman villains, the members are Penny, Douge, Joe and Steven. Once the Robins find them they fight, the Ravens know all the moves that the Robins do. Once they are defeated they do the only thing they can, retreat. Available: After Story Finished Plant Life The Robins face a Eco Terrorist named Poison Ivy. She plants monster Plants in Gotham Botanical Gardens soon with it starting to grow. Bell tries to stop the Plants. How you stop the plants is hitting it with Bo staff 5 times. Then you face Poison Ivy. Available: After Story Ends Strange A circus moves in to Gotham which turns out to be led by Professor Pyg. The Robins must now defeat him and his heanchmen Phosphorous Rex, Kushti and Big Top, Kushti and Big Top are defeated like any other goon but Rex can only be beat with robinrangs. When you face Pyg himself he is like the Anarky boss, he has many Dollotrons protecting him and has a health bar. Available: After Anarky When Fear comes The Scarecrow returns but makes a lot more of Fear Gas. Soon he has almost all of the Robins facing each other because of fear except for Michael who is trained to resist fear. You fight the others then you face Scarecrow again. Available:After Fear Secrets of Arkham All over Gotham there are strange markings, you must take pictures of these and send them to Joseph. Once all of them are found it turns out to be a message in latin, when translated it tells the story of Amadeus Arkham, the man built Arkham but was imprisoned in his own Asylum when he killed his family but was certain it was a giant bat. Available: After Story Ends/ A Poisonous Love Poison Ivy returns but with an army of Mindless Lovers. She soon uses her love plant powder on the Robins. But Unfortunately it only worked on Tommy and Micheal. Poison Ivy disappears with Tommy, and Micheal. So Bell and Joseph, Joseph not affected because he has a crush on Bell, head to Poison Ivy's lair which is an Abandoned Powers Facility. They got meeted by some of Poison Ivy's mindless lovers. After they beat them, you fight Mindless Tommy and Micheal. After you free them, you fight Poison Ivy. The boss fight is similar to Penguin's Mech but it shoots toxic Spores. Available: After Plant Life World's Worst Detective Two people are shot down in crime alley so the Robins go to find the man who did this, it turns out to be Batzarro, the world's worst detective and the bizarro Batman. The Robins and Batzarro fight but he is very fast and weilds guns so he is very hard to beat. One he is Batzarro says he wants to be a hero (in bizarro talk) so the Robins tell him to go to Bludhaven and do the opposite of being a villain. Available: After Story Ends Have some Ice Bell persuades the Robins to go to a Gotham Walruses Game. But during the Game it gets interupted by Mr. Freeze, and his Hockey Skating goons. Mr. Freeze says," I Want The Trophy!" The Robins jump down out to stop him. Mr. Freeze makes a giant Ice Replica of a Hockey Player. They fight the Fast Ice Skating Mr. Freeze goons. After you do that almost all of the Robins are knocked out except for Bell. She fights the Mr. Freeze Boss which is a Combination of Harley Quinn, and The Penguin. At the end Bell tells the Robins that she is never going to a Hockey Game Ever again. Available: After Story End Follow the Clues There are multiple strange things all across Gotham, one is a dead man with a Z carved in to his neck, if you take a picture of this Joseph will say it is a reference to Zorro, once they get there they find a note back stage that says "Dojo." In the Dojo they find a picture of David Cain with "LKN" writen on it, Bell says it stands for "Last Known Residence" so they go to David Cain's old home where they find the word "Boom" writen on the wall, then the wall blows up revealing who placed all these clues all across Gotham, Arthur Brown AKA The Cluemaster and his henchmen, his boss patern has him running all around the room shooting a taser. Once he is defeated he gets back up and throws a gas pellet on the ground, when the smoke clears Arthur is gone. Available: After Story End Beware Roxie Rocket The Robins investigate a series of Bank Robberies which always leaves behind R. Soon Micheal supsects the person is the Dreaded Roxie Rocket. Bell finds Roxie in The Abandoned Powers Facility. They find Roxie but Roxie flees and has to flee away. You chase her while she shoots nets, and Tasers. Then when you find her you fight her. She is like the Harley Quinn Boss, but Flying, and Nets and Tasers. Available: After Story Ends. Sugar and the Dummy A long thought dead villain named Scarface returns with a new ventriloquist who he calls Sugar, they continue there goal to take over Gotham so the Robins head to stop him. Once they get to him Scarface starts firing a tommy gun at them, you can take him out with a few robinrangs, when Scarface is destroyed Sugar drops on her knees and just starts starring at the destroyed doll, the Robins decide leave her for the police. Available: After Story end How The Penguin Lived The Robins find out that The Penguin escaped from Blackgate. While Riddler returns giving them a clue to finding Penguin. He says Where do you Watch Pure Art, on a TV? Joesph says it is a Movie Theater. They heads towards the Movie Theater. When they make it there it shows Penguin goons out to fight them. After they stop the Goons it shows Penguin on the Top seats. A newer Penguin Boss fight Begins. It is a combination of Harley Quinn, Scarface, and Anarky combined. When you beat him he says," I will return." Available: After Story End Welcome to the Club A group called the Club of Villains, consisting of Doctor Hurt, King Kraken, Pierrot Lunaire and Scorpiana, come to Gotham and start a crime spree and the Robins must stop them. Scorpiana is found robbing a bank, she is another mini boss like the Harley Quinn boss. Pierrot Lunaire is found in the sewers where he is trying to get in to a pipe that leads to Wayne Tower, he is like the the second Penguin boss. King Kraken is found in an aquarium where he is dragging people under, he is like the Bane boss. Doctor Hurt is hiding in the amusement park the Joker was in, he fights by kicking, punching and shooting. Available: After Story End Game of White Cannery The Robins get a strange phone call by a girl named White Cannery. Micheal figures out that she is an assassin. They trace the call and sees that she is in the Movie Theater. She sends assassins after them. They fight the assassins then they see White Cannery. She is like a combination of Harley, Anarky, and Killer Croc with Blades. Avaible; After Bomb. Cast * Troy Baker as Michael, Batman, Steven, Batzarro * Tara Strong as Bell, Harley Quinn, Penny, Poison Ivy * Zach Callison as Tommy, Douge * Scott Menville as Joseph, Joe * Kevin Micheal Richardson as The Joker * Neil Patrick Harris as Nightwing * Wallace Langham as Anarky * Clancy Brown as Killer Croc * Benedict Cumberbatch as Black Fire * Wally Wingert as Riddler/Cluemaster * Corey Burton as Scarecrow * Jeff Bennett as Fox * Nobody as Shark * John DiMaggio as Vulture, Scarface * Nolan North as The Penguin/ Professor Pyg * Peter MacNicol as Mad Hatter * Keone Young as Ra's Al Ghul * Keith Szarabajka as Mr. Freeze * Grey Griffin as Roxie Rocket, Sugar * Hyden Walch as White Cannery * ? as Pier Luniare * ? as Scorpina * ? as Doctor Hurt * ? as King Kraken Easter Eggs In the museum there is a painting of a cave man that looks like Vandal Savage. In a TV stores window you can see one playing a black and white TV show that looks like "Beware of the Grey Ghost." In the Sewers it shows a Lightning Bolt meantoning Maxie Zeus. In Wayne Tower there is a Vote for Lex poster. One of Poison Ivy's monster plants grows out and brakes throw a stage where a singer was proforming, the plant is right in front of the mike making it look like it was singing. This is an obvious reference to the musical comedy "Little Shop of Horrors." Criminals with bats hum the Adam West Batman theme. In The Museum there is also Circe's Cloak hanging in one room. Also in The Museum there is a painting of The Fortress of Solitude In the Powers Facility there is 5 robots hanging on a rack. Those happen to be the Metal Men. The sensei of the Dojo looks like Barbra Gordon's teacher from Batgirl: Year One. In The Dojo there is also a Cat in it refrencing Catwoman In the Movie Theater it is showing the Movie Clayface that Basil Carlos stared in. You can here citizens/heanchmen talking, some of them are refrences to other DC Characters. *You can here one riddler goon say "Killer Moths a joke!" *Some citizens mention a giant bat they saw flying in the sky, this is most likely a reference to Man-Bat. *In "Fear" you can some times hear an infected citizen yell "It's a giant robin!" this could be a reference to a line from Batman: The Animated Series episode "Nothing to Fear" which was when a woman yelled "Yah! it's a giant bat!" *One of Poison Ivy's mindless Lovers says," After Ivy defeat you Robins, she will Deal with that Wuss Gorilla Grodd." There are wanted posters all over Gotham, all of them are a references. They include Penguin, Deathstroke, Black Mask, Two-Face, Roxy Rocket, Mr. Freeze, Hugo Strange, Nite-Wing, KGBeast, Tally Man, Block Buster, Clayface, Killer Croc, The Cavalier, Copperhead and a ripped picture that only shows the eyes and above and the torso, some think this is either Carmine Falcone or Joe Chill. Gadgets * Robinrang: You press Y or Triangle to through it, or Ect. * Bo staff: You use Square or B to hit it., or Ect. * Sticky Bomb: Can be thrown by holding X or its equivalents * Nightwings Escrima: Can be used by pressing X or its equivalents * Camera: Used by clicking H or RT and its equivalents * Grappling Hook: Used by pressing T or R1, or ect. * Smoke Pellet: Used by clicking right on the mouse or LT, L1, ect. * Shields: Used by Holding Right on the mouse, or L1 ect. DLCs * Nevermore * Infinite Crisis * Revenge Category:Video-Games